


Weeping Willow

by zeta_leonis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Explicit Sex, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Medieval AU, Omega!Yamaguchi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long branches of the Weeping Willow brush their heads, wrapping around them as a curtain, shielding the lovers from the prying eyes of others, hiding their love behind green-blue leaves.<br/>--<br/>The king needs a legitimate son to become heir to the throne, and Tadashi is chosen as his mate, to bear his children.<br/>The newborn is not his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this because this ship needs more love tbh :)

He puts him on the grass gently, and the omega writhes. Wakatoshi climbs over him.

“My lord - we - we can’t do this. We’ll be killed…” Tadashi whimpers, wanting to pull him close and push him apart, his own hormones clouding his vision and mind. Logic flees from him, along with his self-control and his restraint.

“You need to bear a child. No one will know I was the sire.” Wakatoshi assures him. He won’t do anything the omega doesn’t want him to, but he knows the boy wants him.

Tadashi nods, convinced, and bares his neck for him. “Take me.” he whispers, and Wakatoshi doesn’t need further invitation before pressing his lips to the exposed neck before him. He sucks and bites at it slightly, leaving red marks, and then he kisses up his throat to his chin and to his lips. He kisses with passion, he lets his tongue slide in between Tadashi’s lips and lets their tongues meet, mold together, twine, dance, lets this kiss bring them to life.

He lets his hand wander to Tadashi’s belt, undoing it as he nestles his head in Tadashi’s neck and lets their scent glands rub against each other, mix, drowning each other in their smell. Wakatoshi smells like a hot summer day, like sweat and a cool breeze and blades of grass. Tadashi smells like a cold winter’s night, like snow and warm blankets and stars.

Wakatoshi’s instincts take over, as do Tadashi’s, and they get lost in each other.

The young lord doesn’t make a show of taking off Tadashi’s clothes or his own, he just rips the clothes off and kisses Tadashi until he’s gasping for air.

He shifts their positions, turns them on their sides, his leg between Tadashi’s, and then has a wonderful idea.

“Tadashi,” he murmurs, low in his throat. The omega shivers delightfully, opening his eyes. “Get on me.”

Tadashi’s eyes widen, but he does as told, placing one knee on either side of Wakatoshi, shivering, waiting. The young lord places his hands on Tadashi’s hips and pulls him up his body so that his knees are at either side of Wakatoshi’s head.

“My lord - what -” Tadashi whimpers, and Wakatoshi looks up at him.

“Call me Wakatoshi.” and with that, he places the flat of his tongue over Yamaguchi’s slicked filled hole.

The boy whimpers and moans, throwing his head back at the strange sensation, writhing in his lover’s grip. Wakatoshi smirks and does it again, lapping up the sweet slick on the skin around his rim.

“My l - Wakatoshi - I -” whatever Tadashi was going to say was consumed by a moan that tore itself from his throat as Wakatoshi plunged his tongue into his hole.

He licks and sucks, craning his head to the side and burying his tongue as far as it can go into Tadashi’s ass. He spreads the pale, freckled cheeks and grips at them, enjoying every single whisper of his breathless name, groaning slightly in pleasure as he laps and sucks at Tadashi’s hole, pretty much drinking his slick. He pushes his thumbs into the rim slightly, spreading him further, and prods at his hole with his tongue, revelling in every sigh and whimper that comes from his young lover as he gasps for air.

Tadashi can’t help but thread his fingers into Wakatoshi’s hair, using them to pull his head up, trying to make him budge, trying to make him plunge his tongue back into him, but all the older man does is exhale lightly on his hole, blowing cool air on it. Tadashi groans in desperation.

Wakatoshi then pushes his tongue back in again, without warning, and enjoys the sudden tug on his hair and the high pitched moan that escapes Tadashi, his writhing and shaking body going stiff before relaxing once more.

The young lord drinks it all in, not just his slick, but the small moans, the whispers of his name, the feeling of cool skin under his fingertips, the way he’s completely surrounded by Tadashi and his scent and his silky smooth skin. He looks up, and sees Tadashi’s rock hard erection against his stomach, he sees the freckles that litter his chest and stomach, he sees the throat that is now exposed to him because Tadashi’s tilted his head back in pleasure.

“Tadashi,” Wakatoshi growls, low and deep in his throat just how Tadashi likes it, the voice he fell in love with, the one he’ll listen to without a whimper or complaint. “Ride my face, baby.”

Tadashi shivers at the command, shivers and nods fervently, slowly rocking his hips back and forth like he thinks he has to do because he’s never done this before.

Wakatoshi groans and lets his tongue do all the work, twists his head again so he can hit a better spot and get a better angle. Tadashi falls apart, rocking his hips and fucking himself on Wakatoshi’s tongue. He’s in heat, and all he wants is his lover’s knot, though he shouldn’t because he technically already has a mate and it’s the king and he really shouldn’t be in love with the king’s illegitimate son but it doesn’t really matter, because Wakatoshi is eating him out and holy _fuck_ that feels good. Wakatoshi grips his skin tighter and spreads his cheeks wider and pushes his tongue in even farther. He smirks because of the whole situation.

He’s having Tadashi here, under the tree where they shared their first kiss, under the Weeping Willow by the lake where they shared their confessions in a silent declaration of forbidden feelings. And now that the king is gone, they take their time and have sex for the first time under the tree where their love began to flourish.

Tadashi’s just spilling more and _more_ slick, the transparent liquid running over Wakatoshi’s tongue and down his throat, and it tastes sweet, like nectar, like the drink of the Gods.

“- toshi - Wakatoshi - ‘m gonna - Wakatoshi!” Tadashi exclaims, feeling heat and fire run up his legs and down his spine and explode behind his eyelids as he comes with Wakatoshi’s tongue deep in him. His toes sink into the grass and dirt, the blades of grass tickling the space between his toes, making him smile the tiniest bit.

“So good for me, baby.” Wakatoshi growls in that thick, gooey voice of his that makes Tadashi’s head spin. “You’ve done so good, my beautiful omega.”

Tadashi simultaneously flinches and gasps as he moves off of Wakatoshi’s face. He shouldn’t be calling him ‘his omega’ because he’s not technically his, because it’s the king that knots him every heat, he was chosen for the king, for a king who can’t sire babies but still blames the lack of an heir on him.

Wakatoshi is looming over him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looks down between Tadashi’s legs, pushing one finger in, slowly.

“Are you alright?” he asks, and Tadashi nods. He presses his finger further, and then crooks it just right -

Tadashi cries out so loud Wakatoshi thinks the ground shakes.

“Oh my God - yes - ah!” he whimpers, and Wakatoshi doesn’t hesitate before pressing in a second finger.

They sink right in to the knuckle.

“Wakatoshi!” the boy exclaims, clutching at the grass, digging his heels into the dirt and arching his back off the ground, overcome with the feeling of Wakatoshi’s fingers decimating that spot inside of him, spreading him apart.

“My little omega gonna come? Gonna come just from my fingers?” Wakatoshi murmurs, and Tadashi nods and spreads his legs even further, shutting his eyes as they roll all the way back into his head.

“Yes! I’m going to come Wakatoshi, I’m going to come…!” He pushes back onto the fingers thrusting into him and he comes with a silent shout, his mouth open and his head thrown back onto the ground.

The Alpha pulls his fingers out, and leans up to kiss Tadashi, letting the younger wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer, letting their breaths mingle and their scents wrap around each other, tying them together.

“Wakatoshi,” Tadashi breathes against his lips. “we shouldn’t.”

“Tadashi,” Wakatoshi, mutters, resting his forehead on his lover’s. “You’ll get killed if you don’t get pregnant in this month. It’s been a year and there’s no baby. You’re fertile, the court doctor said so. Baby, this is for you. I don’t want you to die.”

“I don’t want to die.” Tadashi whispers.

“You won’t.”

Wakatoshi puts his hands on Tadashi’s knees, spreading them apart, nuzzling his nose against the scent glands on Tadashi’s neck.

“I’m gonna knot you now, okay?” Wakatoshi asks, and Tadashi nods. When he slides in until the hilt, all in one go, it’s like Tadashi’s finally found the relief he was looking for, like an oasis in a desert or a shelter in the rain. Wakatoshi is his shade in the sweltering sun, his oxygen when he’s drowning, the bits and pieces he needs to fix himself.

“Tadashi,” Wakatoshi mumbles. “Tadashi, are you okay?”

“Yes,” he nods, and looks up at his lover, at his true Alpha. “move.”

Wakatoshi groans and begins a fast pace, his hands on either side of Tadashi’s head. Tadashi’s world stops and fades away as he loses himself in Wakatoshi, in his scent, in his olive eyes that stare at him with the fire of lust behind them, the need for him and the hormones raging in his body the fuel to his carnal flame. He loses himself in the brown hair that sticks to his damp forehead, the sweat covering both of them like sheets from the exertion, making the grass stick to them. He loses himself in his toned arms and the muscles of his torso and the defined lines of his back.

Tadashi loops his hands around his lover’s neck, and Wakatoshi slides his hands under his back, pulling him up so that he’s sitting in his lap. He stops, and stares into Yamaguchi’s eyes, in how pleading they look. He stares at Yamaguchi’s freckles, how, if the ones on his face are the constellations and the night sky, then the ones on the rest of his body are the entire universe painted onto his heavenly being who’s skin is as light as Heaven’s first light.

He stares at his lips, the lines that define desire, and how he wants to kiss them until they’re swollen and red and puffy.

“Move with me,” Wakatoshi murmurs into his skin, and Tadashi gulps, nodding. He puts his knees on the ground and raises his hips until only the tip of Wakatoshi’s cock remains inside him, caught at the rim. He slowly sinks back down, slowly picking up the pace and burying his nose in Wakatoshi’s neck.

The long branches of the Weeping Willow brush their heads, wrapping around them as a curtain, shielding the lovers from the prying eyes of others, hiding their love behind green-blue leaves.

The older man starts with shallow thrusts upwards, making Tadashi’s breaths sound more like gasps, his whimpers and soft moans ringing in Wakatoshi’s ears. He then puts his hands on the underside of Tadashi’s knees, where sweat has pooled, and pulls them out from under him, so he sinks down completely on his cock with a cry. Wakatoshi puts the omega’s legs behind him, around his waist, so he’s truly sitting in his lap. He takes hold of his hips and helps him move up and down as he thrusts shallowly into his slick, tight heat.

Wakatoshi pulls them back down again, and pushes in with renewed vigor, letting himself go completely as Tadashi begs for more.

The Alpha’s teeth graze the young omega’s mating gland at the place where his neck and his shoulder meet, and Yamaguchi pulls his head up by his hair, urging him to look at him.

“Wakatoshi -” he pants, and the young lord stills, only rocking languidly and shortly into Tadashi, just enough to not completely stop the momentum. “- if you do this, everyone will know.”

“They won’t,” Wakatoshi insists. “we’ll hide it, we can. I want to bond with you completely, my love. I want you to be fully mine.”

The king never bit Tadashi’s mating gland, never fully claimed him because that would imply emotions, and since it didn’t affect fertility, it didn’t really matter. Wakatoshi is thankful that his father never did it, because now he can claim his lover.

“Then let me claim you too.” Tadashi whispers, and Wakatoshi nods.

He sinks his teeth into Tadashi’s mating gland at the same time as Tadashi bites his own, and then the world stops.

All that exists is them and the feeling of being together in this way, the energy that flows from one to the other, burning their veins and scorching their skin. Every muscle, every bone, every inch of his skin, every drop of blood, particle and atom in Wakatoshi wants to blend and melt with Tadashi’s to become one, and Tadashi’s eyes scream the same as they look at each other, hold each other -

as they become one.

Wakatoshi then picks up the pace, whispering words of love and praise into the sweat-slick skin of Tadashi’s neck.

“Wakatoshi -” the omega calls out his name with every shuddering gasp and every ragged breath. He calls it out so much it doesn’t even sound like a word, it’s just a couple of syllables strung together so that Tadashi has something to hold onto as he sinks into his orgasm.

“Tadashi,” Wakatoshi growls, low and guttural, a sound dripping with lust that adorns the syllables of his name, as if the Alpha were savouring them. “with me.”

Tadashi nods frantically and pulls him closer, digs his nails into the skin of his back and rubs the scent glands on their necks together. His prostate is being borderline abused as he sees gold light surrounding his vision and he’s coming, he’s coming, he’s coming -

When he comes, he sees white and gold mix together when he closes his eyes. As soon as he opens them, he finds Wakatoshi’s irises, looking like fields of dark green and ropes of gold that tie around emerald shards. They become one truly, they are one being, one entity all together, tied by gold ribbons of love.

The Alpha comes deep inside him with a groan, his knot pushing into the boy and pressing against him all the right ways, making Tadashi’s cock dribble a little more come before they collapse together side by side. Wakatoshi tries not to move too much, as they are still locked together, with Tadashi’s leg over his hip, and their hands around each other.

“I love you,” Wakatoshi sighs.

“I love you too.” Tadashi whispers back.

They lie together until sunrise, and they make love for the next six days of Tadashi’s heat. The Weeping Willow is the only witness of their passion, and their protector. It hides their secrets in its roots, in its branches, in its leaves.

It hides their love.

\--

“Your Majesty!” the doctor cries as soon as the king steps foot in the castle, two weeks later. “The boy! He is with child!”

The monarch smiles, wide. “At last, after a year, I am able to reap what I’ve sown!”

Tadashi presses his lips together and rubs his stomach, glancing up at Wakatoshi. He will never tell.

No one will ever know.

\--

“‘Tis a boy, your Majesty! He’s healthy!” the midwife claims, as the doctor presses a damp cloth against Tadashi’s sweat covered forehead. “Alas, your Majesty, you will have an heir to the throne.”

The monarch says nothing, but presses his lips together, and glares at Tadashi.

\--

“ _Who was it?_ ” the king demands, screaming. “Who did you lie with, you cheating, ungrateful scum!”

Tadashi doesn’t say, he presses his lips together and looks down at the floor. He’s crying, but he can’t wipe away the tears because his hands are tied behind his back. He’s kneeling on the floor.

“You knew I was unable to sire children and yet you became pregnant. The only logical explanation is you lied with someone else. Now tell me who it was,” the king whispers low in his ear, but Tadashi shakes his head.

He hears footsteps behind him, and he pleads, he shakes his head and hopes he wouldn’t be so stupid, but -

“It was me.” Wakatoshi says beside him, kneeling. “I am the one who laid with the omega. I sired the boy.”

“I can’t believe it!” the king is furious. “My own flesh and blood, a traitor.”

Wakatoshi is calm. “You needed an heir. I provided one.”

Tadashi shakes and cries in silence, already knowing the king’s verdict.

“But tell me, omega. Why did you do it? You know adultery is punished by death.” the monarch asks.

“I - I didn’t want to die, your Majesty.” Tadashi replies, voice wavering.

“That’s ironic, considering it will cost you your life.”

\--

They are hung the next morning, side by side, on the branches of the Weeping Willow.

The Weeping Willow that saw their love bloom now sees it wilt.

They whisper a last ‘I love you,’ to each other before the platform is kicked out from under their feet.

Though limp, their fingers are still laced after the essence of life leaves them.

The boy will never know the truth. He will never know the story about his parents. He will never know why he’s got freckles when his ‘father’ doesn’t. Nobody will tell the future king the love story that led to his conception.

The Weeping Willow has seen them grow - it has seen them flourish, it has seen them unleash their passion, and it has seen them die. The Weeping Willow has protected them with its long branches, hid their burning passion. Now, it protects their bodies, and uses its long branches to twine them together and guide their souls into the light.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wakatoshi is called 'My lord' instead of 'Your Highness' because, although he is the king's son, he is not legitimate, so he cannot aspire to the throne. Hence why the king needs a legitimate heir.


End file.
